1. Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to user interfaces and, more particularly, to a service that stores, manages, aggregates, collaborates and shares user generated content, particularly with respect to maps and location based services.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Maps with static content are generally known. Users generally have the ability to navigate, search and plan, using these static map resources. It would be advantageous to be able to create a community based platform that enables a user to find, create, share and value location based information across web and mobile systems and devices.